<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝖶hen 𝐼 𝖶as 𝐶ursed by JKDiamondGold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489872">𝖶hen 𝐼 𝖶as 𝐶ursed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKDiamondGold/pseuds/JKDiamondGold'>JKDiamondGold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More 𝐿ight Than 𝐇eat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama &amp; Romance, Fluff and Angst, I am as much along for this ride as y’all are at this point, I don’t know what’s happening or what this is, I knew that last fic was not gonna be a standalone, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, I’ve been living in this AU for weeks now, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Umbrashipping, are they in love?, but they don’t know they’re in love, hELP., referenced sexual content, they have an official ship name I tagged it there it is, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKDiamondGold/pseuds/JKDiamondGold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet mania overwhelmed the dark inverted spirit, a sudden sensation from within, effervescent, and driving a powerful compulsion to do what he could not name. It came fast, and struck through as if an arrow into his chest.</p><p>      Fear settled there quicker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astral/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More 𝐿ight Than 𝐇eat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝖶hen 𝐼 𝖶as 𝐶ursed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>If Astral had not dug his heel into Eclipse’s calf in time, there would already be a body count.</p><p>It was probably for the best. He’d have had to clean any blood he spilled anyway, and scrubbing tiles was not a chore he envied of the palace servants.</p><p>The inviting purple hues of morning streaming in through the glass panes had faded into a crisp afternoon azure, and light bounced off the prisms and large jewels which made up the throne, glittering like precious stones. Despite it’s beauty, Eclipse had always hated the thing, and he knew for a fact that Astral felt similarly. It was a monument of their past, and though the reasons differed, the <em>object</em> of their grudging remained shared.</p><p>The variegated duelist suspected Eliphas knew of this too, and his insistence to continue holding their meetings and assignments here was some kind of power-move.</p><p>Speaking of, the <em>behemoth</em> had been on a tirade since Eclipse and the envoy were summoned, stalking all sides of the grand throne room in aggravated paces as he spat out the situation which had him so worked up.</p><p>Apparently some merchant on the coast of the city had been distributing unauthorized archaic-astralite crystals to other local residents. And that was bad. For reasons.</p><p>Eclipse wasn’t sure, he’d stopped listening.</p><p>Under typical circumstances, the chaos-infected predecessor found these little trivial counsel meetings a hellish cross between hilariously amusing and hilariously <em>boring</em>.</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">      <strike>At least when it was the latter, he could fantasize about what it’d be like to convince Astral to duck into that abandoned closet down the hallway for some ''alone time’' together.</strike></span>
</p><p>Today, though, it was just hellish.</p><p><em>“By the great goddess of despair, if I find you had a hand in this—,”</em> Eliphas ground out, ceasing his back and forth prowling to fix the other male being with a deep glare.</p><p> <em>“Oh, of course, your mightiness. How wise and all-seeing of you to suspect I, a low-living scoundrel of darkness, of such atrocities. I do curse thy inexplicably large head, how you have thwarted my undeniably evil deeds by discovering that, somehow, for the past weeks I have been sneaking from the tower without the knowledge of you, or anyone else for that matter, to coerce an unsuspecting common gent by the sea into dastardly illegal activities.”</em></p><p>Astral kicked him again.</p><p>As the only ‘malign’ being left on their world anymore, Eclipse was used to being a target of distaste via the towering golden haired astrien. This was nothing new to him, and he could have easily let it slide, same as usual.</p><p>      But he was feeling particularly sassy today.</p><p>A pin-drop silence followed, and then the taller alien’s voice rang low and clear. The shadows upon his brow seemed to deepen against the angered shine of his mismatched eyes. <em>“You should be wary of your running your tongue, You will not like where you end up because of it.”</em></p><p><em>“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” </em>Holding back a taunting tone was difficult. “<em>Although, it </em>does<em> have a habit of getting places~”</em> The being of corruption grinned, tossing his dear envoy a meaningful look.</p><p>Astral’s expression confirmed that he too was recalling exactly <em>where</em> Eclipse’s tongue had been, just a night before, and the split second murderous reaction was entirely worth it.</p><p>If Eliphas noticed the exchange, he opted to ignore it. <em>“Go,” </em>He addressed Astral,<em> “I want this resolved before sunfall, then report back to the citadel immediately.”</em></p><p>Astral bowed his head, murmuring a short phrase of understanding before spinning jerkily towards the balcony for departure, signaling a ‘follow’ gesture behind him. A groan and a chuckle rumbled in Eclipse’s chest, knowing an earful was coming to him once they were beyond hearing range.</p><p>Both were halted by the Will’s voice.</p><p><em>“This’ll be good for you. Discipline and self-control are lessons you would do well to learn by now. When was the last time you challenged yourself in those areas?” </em>Eliphas mused passive-aggressively, without eye-contact, and left down the opposite corridor.</p><p><em>“How about the fact that I’ve yet to make an attempt on your life today?”</em> Eclipse growled after the bulking figure, needing to be hastily yanked away.</p><p> </p><p>~ {✧} ~</p><p> </p><p>Astral wasn’t loud by nature.</p><p>The envoy’s voice, which others usually classified as monotone or bored sounding, scarcely ever breached a raised volume. Calm breathed through each syllable, nearly serene in cadence.</p><p>Even his mannerisms were soft and cool, like the gentle flow of a stream.</p><p>Which was why it drove Eclipse all the more <em>wild</em> that he could so effortlessly break that trait in the other.</p><p>Images of the hours spent before dawn swept his mind like a petal on the wind. Remembering those bright starlight lips attempting to shape his name through spouts of wails, and delighting in how powerfully that failed when he’d teasingly shifted around. Their desires apexed soon after, and Eclipse had been damn near certain the envoy’s final strained cry shook the walls.</p><p>He almost wished Astral became louder in passions of <em>anger </em>too, not just lust. That quiet disapproval weighed between them like a heavy blanket, syphoning any jolly feelings the corrupt alien might have felt at being free from the confines of the tower.</p><p>“<em>Archaically-charged crystals are difficult to come by nowadays, how do you suppose this poor unsuspecting fool acquired them?”</em> Eclipse diverted the unspoken topic.</p><p>Astral slowed enough to be in pace to the other’s flying, then stopped completely, staring sideways at him. <em>“…Eliphas explained that in the throne room before we departed.”</em></p><p><em>“Did he now?”</em> Looking skyward helped nothing to evade the feel of the other’s scrutiny. <em>“Hmph, must have missed that part amidst all the personal shaming.”</em></p><p>Eclipse took great pride in the depths in which he knew Astral’s body, having learned and relearned it in countless stolen moments in the dark. Naturally, such attentive memorization came to extend beyond just the <em>fun</em> times. He knew what it meant when the muscles in Astral’s neck pulled like that.</p><p>An exhale whistled between his teeth, maybe there <em>was</em> something to be said of his smart replies bringing more problems than solutions.</p><p>He might have let the conversation hang there, but it was too difficult. The original was fun when pouty or pissed off, but when truly upset--</p><p>An invisible hand clamped over Eclipse’s heart and clenched, forcing a half completed breath back out his airways.</p><p> <em>How long had it been since he’d referred to Astral as ‘the original’?</em></p><p>He instantly buried the thought, not wanting to invite the ghosts which would arise if he pursued it further.</p><p>Moving in to be nearer to his partner, Eclipse hooked Astral’s chin between his thumb and index finger, slowly tilting the other’s face up in line with his, and welcoming the peace such a small gesture arose.</p><p>Astral said nothing, face warming between his fingers, the glowing flush of blue in those cheeks put shame to the moon. Eyes of amber gold and lily white became lidded beneath the prolonged gaze of their corrupt counterparts.</p><p>A quiet mania overwhelmed the dark inverted spirit, a sudden sensation from within, effervescent, and driving a powerful compulsion to do what he could not name. It came fast, and struck through as if an arrow into his chest.</p><p>Fear settled there quicker.</p><p>Releasing the envoy more forcibly than he intended, Eclipse shut both his arms over one another, and the lighter alien mimicked him with equal closed-off demeanor. Drifting to place more inches of distance between them.</p><p>He had felt it too.</p><p>What a lovely mess.</p><p><em>“We are almost there,”</em> Astral said, taking off ahead, spiraling downwards towards the ocean peaking out between the clouds in zigzags of pure cerulean lightning.</p><p>Eclipse trailed after, really starting to hate how the day was unfolding.</p><p> </p><p>~ {✧} ~</p><p> </p><p>To claim against the shore being a relaxing environment would be a lie.</p><p>The way the ocean lapped the sand, pushing inland and shaping the small grains smoother. Far away roars of the deeper, wilder waters created a depth to the white noise, and their sun dripped lower on the horizon, admiring its own shimmering reflection against the dancing waves.</p><p>Astral had once told Eclipse that earth’s beaches were quite the same, and some humans enjoyed the atmosphere enough to live on them.</p><p>Looking out to sea now, the wind carrying the ocean spray to his face and tasting salt when he wet his lips, the darkness-tainted alien could easily imagine such a desire to stay here.</p><p>His sight was obscured by a pale arm stretching out from behind him, pointing ahead. <em>“There,”</em> Astral said, speaking of a small cylinder shaped home nestled where the grass met the sand.</p><p> <em>“Ahh, the house of the culprit, hm?”</em> </p><p><em>“That is a </em>rumor<em>, Eclipse. We are here to uncover the truth, not prooflessly accuse our people of misconduct.”</em></p><p> <em> “That’s not a word, sweetheart.”</em></p><p> <em>“What?”</em></p><p> “Prooflessly<em> is not a word, not in our language. Nor is</em> ‘proofless'<em> for that matter.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Yes it is.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I promise you, it’s not.”</em>
</p><p><em>“You have used it before!”</em> Astral accused.</p><p><em> “So?"</em> Eclipse smirked.</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">      <em>“You made it up..."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="Apple-converted-space">      “Almost certainly~"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> <em>“Do you want me to smack you?”</em></p><p> <em>“Well now you’re just blatantly plagiarizing my end of our conversation last night.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Eclipse!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you’re quoting yourself, too.”</em>
</p><p>The envoy’s chance to commit homicide was interrupted by a call from close above them, <em>“Savior!”</em></p><p>Both beings raised their eyes to a tiny hand peaking out from the upper window of the house, waving with excited fervor. <em>“Savior! Papa, he’s outside, look!”</em></p><p><em>“I have eyes, child. Back inside.”</em> An older, wisened voice drawled from the front entrance, pushing open the door to stare out at the envoy and his corrupted predecessor. <em>“…Never thought I’d live to see this.”</em></p><p>If anyone knew the dangers of judging another based on appearance, especially when regarding threat-level, it was Eclipse. But by the Stars, he found it insanely difficult to imagine this shriveled old coot capable of standing up straight for prolonged periods of time, much less doubling as an dealer. This man had a good handful of centuries behind him already.</p><p>Aging was different for astriens, it was very long, especially when compared against a human’s lifespan. People of this world continued living until the energy which made up their souls was finally spent, and if left alone to occur naturally, that process could take well over triple times that of earthlings.</p><p>That was the case for <em>born</em> astral beings, but the ones created — like him, or Astral, or even Eliphas — those formed from the energy-pools, with a purpose to serve, they possessed no natural end date. No deterioration.</p><p>Creations like them didn't live until they died. They lived until they were destroyed. Killed.</p><p><em>“Hello, we are sorry to intrude,”</em> Astral started politely, breaking Eclipse from his morbid pondering.</p><p>The hunched figure moved beyond his home’s threshold, gruffly murmuring, <em>“The messenger who took down a god, on my doorstep, hmph. To what do I owe the pleasure?”</em></p><p>Eclipse guessed Astral was probably bothered by the sarcasm, but he hid it well. <em>“We are here under official business. Is this your home?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“You see anyone else come outside?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Besides the little girl’s hand?” </em>Eclipse asked, not taking kindly to the bony male’s tone.</p><p><em>“What is your name?”</em> Astral pressed on, ignoring the other.</p><p><em>“Pallas.” </em>The older alien grunted with a dirty look.</p><p> <em>“It is a pleasure to meet you, Pallas, would you mind giving us a tour of your home?”</em> </p><p> </p><p>~ {✧} ~</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, he did mind. Quite a lot.</p><p>But only a fool would dream of denying a request from the one who had ''single-handedly'' rescued Astral World from total annihilation.</p><p>Nevertheless, Pallas made certain to display his contempt at having to do so, in any way he was able.</p><p>There was irony in how a person so generally grumpy and borderline antagonistic could live in such a beautiful, tranquil location and space.</p><p>They’d been given a tour inside the house first, and were shown the small four rooms. One for dining, two for sleep, and then the lounging area. Nothing too suspicious stuck out, from what Eclipse saw, but there was a fair bit of clutter everywhere too, so it was possible the hypothetical objects of suspicion could have been buried in plain sight.</p><p>The little girl from before did not come out from her room to greet them, but only because Pallas had barked at her to continue studying alone. Eclipse wanted to fault him for that, but it could have just been some basic parental overprotectiveness shining through. He and Astral were strangers to them, technically.</p><p>Once the inside was done, they segued into the back to take a look at the garden. It faced the city, so the plants and flowers all held a blue sheen reflected from the lights of the skyscrapers. Not as pretty as the view of the water, in the polychromic alien’s opinion, but certainly nothing to turn a nose up at.</p><p>As they made their way out to the garden porch, Eclipse felt the prickle of something electric dance across his leg while passing by the open gate. Glancing down over his shoulder, he spotted what appeared to be a makeshift contraption powered by archaic-crystals.</p><p><em>“Don’t look now, little moonbeam.”</em> He announced to his companion, <em>“But I just spotted what appears to be a makeshift contraption powered by archaic-crystals.”</em></p><p> Astral quickly backtracked, bending down to observe the crudely formed machine, while Pallas’ withered face became even further contorted. <em>“There a problem?”</em></p><p><em>“What is that ?”</em> Eclipse asked, hip shifting to push Astral slightly backwards, thereby placing an arm and a leg between the envoy and the elder.</p><p> <em>“Chaos dispenser, for my plants. Just looks rough cause I had to rebuild most of it myself, accursed thing won’t stay workin’. But it’s legal, has the Rank-Up insignia on the side and everything.”</em></p><p>Pallas was correct, after a more thorough once-over, everything appeared in order. The model was from awhile back, and the technology was out of date too, but it was certified.</p><p><em>“And the crystals powering it?”</em> Astral inquired eventually.</p><p>Pallas’ wrinkled scowl deepened. <em>“Got ‘em after being waitlisted for a seven star cycles, just like everyone else. Why is this feeling more and more like an interrogation? Why are you here?”</em></p><p>Astral’s air of formality was unshaken. <em>“We’re here as ambassadors representing the law of our city, this is a diplomatic excursion.”</em></p><p><em> “Notice we didn’t bring the dogs.”</em> Eclipse added.</p><p><em>“Eclipse,”</em> Astral sighed at the same time Pallas guffawed, <em>“Dogs?”</em></p><p> <em>“Yes. The birds aren’t much of a picnic, either, but we have less jurisdiction over those. Lucky you.”</em> </p><p><em>“Who are you?”</em> Pallas demanded, <em>“How dare you barge into my household and mock me on my own grounds, you should be ashamed of… oh, wait… took me a minute, but I know you. Should have guessed from the chaos. You’re one of the failed ones, aren’t you?”</em></p><p>Another silence followed, and Eclipse thought he heard Astral sharply gasp.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="Apple-converted-space">      Oh, so this fool wanted to be that way, did he?</span> </em>
</p><p>      A low chuckle left the inverted spirit, the sound dark as the chaos which marred half of his body, a snarky retort ready to be fired.</p><p><em>“His name is Eclipse.”</em> Astral said suddenly, <em>coldly</em>, and the corrupt alien stilled.</p><p>Pallas’ pearly turquoise gaze connected to burning gold and white, visibly uncomfortable now. <em>“I wasn’t asking—”</em></p><p><em>“The Will of our world ordered a search here based upon rumors of unlawful activities involving archaic-crystals, it seems your neighbors have got quite an impression of you.”</em> Astral continued icily, his voice reverberating fierce and strong. Loud. <em>“It is in our every right to investigate those claims,</em> <em>whether you are amicable or not. We apologized for disrupting your evening, and yet you remained rude, going so far as to contemn my friend in such a manner. We have done absolutely nothing wrong, and yet you have been less than hospitable, it is </em><b><em>you</em></b><em> who should be ashamed.”</em></p><p>The envoy turned purposefully, searching for emotional communion with his partner over such infuriation.</p><p>Astral’s glare melted. The insult previously skewering the shape of his lovely eyes lifting as innocent roundness returned there, a series of curious blinks following. “…<em>What?”</em></p><p>Eclipse gave the vaguest shake back to himself, <em>“What.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“You were…”</em>
</p><p>A beat passed.</p><p>If Pallas had been uncomfortable before, he was in suffering now.</p><p>Astral averted his gaze. <em>“I—Never mind, we found nothing here, for the time being. But rest assured, this is not over. Guilt was not proven, but nor was innocence. However, until then, we shall be on our way. Good day to you.”</em></p><p>The energy around the envoy sparked brighter, enveloping him until he pushed off from the ground into the sky like a rocket. Eclipse saluted the shocked hunched male, letting his own aura manifest to the surface before chasing after Astral in a blaze.</p><p> </p><p>~ {✧} ~</p><p> </p><p> <em>“What the hell was that?”</em></p><p> <em>“Stop laughing.”</em></p><p> <em>“You really went off on the old man.”</em></p><p> <em>“I do not wish to discuss it.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I liked it~”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am certain you did.”</em>
</p><p>Eclipse simply flashed another wolfish grin.</p><p>The <em>other</em> bigoted oaf would not be in a better state when they arrived back to the palace only to inform him that nothing had come of their endeavor. However, after witnessing something so incredibly unexpected from his secret lover, the chaos-infected alien didn’t really give a damn.</p><p>      As soon as they were back at the tower, Eclipse intended to show his dear companion <em>exactly how much</em> he approved of that glimpse of fiery personality. Repeatedly. Eliphas could wait, besides, it would be a waste to not at least <em>bring up </em>his earlier closet idea. </p><p> <em>“That truly was impressive, pretty one~ uncharacteristic, and very hilarious.”</em></p><p>Astral sighed.</p><p> <em>“Like something I would do~”</em></p><p><em>“Thank you.”</em> He responded, not sounding thankful whatsoever.</p><p>“<em>Guess you could say you’ve been getting more of me inside you lately~”</em></p><p><em>“…Yes,”</em> Astral admitted exasperatedly, <em>“I suppo—”</em> His energy sputtered with the force of his double-take, head whipping around to stare daggers into Eclipse’s roguish smile.</p><p>The spirit careened, aiming to swat aggressively at the chaos alien, who easily dodged to the side through fits of roaring laughter.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When and why did this series become a slow-burn?</p><p>When and why did this become a <i>series?</i></p><p>What am I doing.<br/>Why am I here.<br/>Just to suffer??<br/>Everyday, I stay at home -</p><p>And do this. Apparently.</p><p>You can so tell that I finished the final stretch late in the middle of the night, because it progressively got faster and even less sensical. Sorry asgdhjkl.</p><p>Anyway, hope you’re all staying safe! Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>